Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{3}{8}+3\dfrac{3}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {3} + {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} + {3} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=17 + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Add the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{6}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 17\dfrac{6}{8}$